Chocolats, boules à neige et batavias
by Moon's Night
Summary: Et si nous attendions Noël tous ensemble, avec des chocolats, des cookies et du grand n'importe quoi ? Des rires, des larmes et du hasard, en veux-tu, en voila ? Et bien venez avec nous dans ce monde merveilleux qu'est Noël, emplis de surprises et de choses parfois sorties de nulle part.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre** : Romance, Hétéro

 **Rating** : T - M

 **Paring** : Kise x Momoi

 **Notes** : Bien le bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Un nouveau défi ce mois-ci puisque nous sommes en Décembre et qui dit décembre dit Nöel. Et qui dit Nöel dit Calendrier de l'Avent ! Et comme tous les ans, on a celui de la Ficothèque Ardente !

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas trop ce que c'est, voici le topo : tous les jours jusqu'au 24 Décembre, un mot en rapport avec Nöel est tiré au sort et les participants doivent écrire un drabble incluant ce mot. Des fois, on a des choses simples comme "chocolat" , d'autres fois c'est des choses plus exotiques comme "petit soulier" Et ça donne des écrits assez sympa et drôles.

Cette année, (du coup, parce que je parle beaucoup là) j'ai décidé de faire ce recueil (un peu comme d'habitude) mais en plus des mot au pif, les couples seront au pif ! Je les tirerais au hasard et me débrouillerais avec. J'espère que ça vous plaira (et pour vous donner une idée, les personnages qui seront dans la grande loterie seront ceux de la GM, Kagami, Takao, Himuro et Mayuzumi... donc on est parti pour tomber parfois sur des couples... intéressants). Pour le premier drabble, j'ai choisi un couple assez classique (j'avais pas d'idée jusqu'à 16h) mais dès le 2/12, on fait ça à la wannagayn et bistoufly !

Ceci était dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

1er Décembre : **Eau de vie**

Drabble inspiré de _My house_ , des 2PM

 ** _Take you home_**

La route jusqu'à chez lui était trop longue. Bien trop longue. Comment pouvait-il attendre d'arriver jusque là alors qu'elle lui lançait ce regard aguicheur et se trémoussait dans sa robe de mère Noël sur une musique dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom ? Comment aurait-il pu lui résister alors qu'il avait déjà un coup dans le nez, son verre étant plein d'un cocktail à l' **eau de vie** ou à la liqueur et qu'elle plantait ses perles rosées dans ses billes mordorés ? Impossible.

Kise remonta davantage les pans de la robe rouge, sa main se glissant sur les cuisses nues de la jeune fille. Lentement, il amorça un mouvement, ondulant son bassin contre celui de la rose qui poussa un lourd soupir, ses lèvres embrassant inlassablement sa peau. Elle l'appela d'une voix enfiévrée, l'implorant d'aller plus vite et plus loin en gémissant. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle allait le rendre fou.

Durement, le dos de Momoi rencontra le mur derrière elle, le jeune homme l'ayant plaqué sans ménagement contre celui-ci avant de la pénétrer plus violemment, la faisant hurler dans cette petite ruelle. Oh que le chemin jusqu'à chez lui était long. Bien trop long pour qu'il ait la patience de la faire sienne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating** : T- M

 **Paring** : Midorima x Himuro

 **Notes** : Deuxième jour et mise en route du tirage au sort des parings. Et comme vous pouvez le voir... c'est assez inhabituel ! Je vous dis pas comment j'ai galéré haha !

 **RaR** : Merci Cookie ! Contente que ça t'ai plu.

Cindyline, contente que ça t'ai plu également. C'est que le couple Kise x Momoi est assez improbable mais je l'aime bien.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

2 Décembre : ****Balade****

 ** _Hidden in Garden_**

Il aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait embrouille. Il aurait même dû refuser de le suivre, de refuser d'aller faire cette **balade** avec lui dans le grand jardin de son ancien capitaine et de continuer d'écouter les conneries de Takao. Mais non. Il l'avait suivi, les joues rougies par le champagne et se retrouvait à présent collé contre un arbre, à gémir comme il ne l'avait jamais encore fait. Pourquoi il l'avait suivi ?

La langue du brun passa lentement sur son membre, lui faisant davantage perdre pied alors qu'une partie de ses pensées étaient dirigées vers leur hôte. Akashi n'allait pas être très content si il apprenait ce qui était en train de se passer, bien qu'une part du garçon sentait qu'il était déjà au courant. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en inquiéter davantage, un long soupir lui échappant tandis que le brun prenait son membre en bouche.

Midorima ne chercha pas à se poser plus de questions. A savoir comment il avait fait pour en arriver là, comment les choses allaient se poursuivre et surtout se finir. La seule chose qu'il désirait était que le coéquipier de Murasakibara termine ce qu'il avait commencé et arrête de lui lancer ce fichu regard malicieux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating** : M

 **Paring** : Kise x Aomine (dans ce sens-là)

 **Notes** : Troisième jour ! Et moi qui pensait galérer avec le mot du jour, je me suis fourvoyée. Du coup, voici le drabble d'aujourd'hui et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **RaR** : Merci Cyanarc-en-ciel ! Contente que ça te plaise. C'est vrai que c'est court mais c'est le jeu. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un de ces quatre, je ferais un vrai OS bien long avec un super lemon ! Hahaha !

Merci à toi également Blagodaria ! Contrairement à ce que tu penses, ton commentaire est assez constructif et me fait hyper plaisir ! J'espère que les prochains drabbles te plairont

Et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont à tous !

Bonne lecture mes loupiots

* * *

3 Décembre : ****Bulle****

 ** _Believe it_**

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il se retrouverait à emballer des vases pour Akashi avec du papier bulle pour Noël, il aurait certainement rigolé. Puis si on lui avait dit qu'il se retrouverait allongé sur ce même papier bulle, il n'y aurait simplement pas cru. Et si on lui avait dit que Kise se retrouverait nu entre ses cuisses sur ce même papier bulle, il aurait certainement hurlé au scandale. Enfin, si il l'avait su à l'avance.

Un coup de rein plus violent le fit frissonner, son poing se resserrant tandis qu'il pressait son bras contre son visage. Aomine n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud de toute sa vie, même pendant un match et savoir que c'était le blond qui lui faisait cet effet le déroutait. Sérieux, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il finisse par le prendre à même le sol et le ferait presque hurler. Oui, presque, parce que le métis avait encore sa fierté et n'était pas pour crier à quiconque que Kise lui faisait du bien. C'était ce qu'il pensa, sa mâchoire se crispant un peu plus quand le blond se fit plus violent, touchant un point en lui qui terrassa complètement sa raison. Et délia sa langue pour le plus grand plaisir de son partenaire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre** : Romance, Yaoi

 **Rating** : T - M

 **Paring** : Takao x Akashi (on continue avec les couples improbables haha)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

4 Décembre : **Ami**

 _ **Dirty Game**_

Il allait être en retard... Non. Il était déjà en _très_ retard. Shin-chan lui lancerait ce regard furieux quand il arriverait à la fête, le snoberait et le laisserait en plan. Ses **amis** feraient certainement de même peu de temps après son arrivée, mais c'était sans compter le jeune homme assis sur ses cuisses.

Son bassin ondulait avec lenteur, tentant de suivre le rythme plus frénétique du garçon le surplombant. Ses mains, elles, n'étaient pas en reste et passaient sur chaque parcelle de peau offerte, soutirant des gémissements plus explicites et forts à son amant. Takao sourit d'envie en l'entendant, la chaleur de leurs ébats gonflant son désir et son orgueil alors que le rouge se penchait vers ses lèvres, ses traits déformés par la passion et l'impatience.

\- Cesses donc de jouer avec moi.

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent davantage pendant que ses doigts enserraient les mèches carmines avec autorité, obligeant le jeune homme à l'embrasser. Sa langue joua avec son homologue, la pliant à sa volonté quand il bascula sans peine le corps plus fin de son amant, le plaquant durement sur le lit pour mieux le contenter et le faire gémir. Il était tant que ce jeu se termine.

\- Comme tu voudras Akashi-kun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre** : Romance - Fluff

 **Rating** : T

 **Paring** : Kagami x Riko

 **Notes** : Je dois avouer que je suis un peu en retard sur le planning. Je révisais pour un partiel mais normalement, tout devrait reprendre son cours dans quelques jours. Donc voici le drabble du 5 décembre, avec un couple crack demandé par ma chouchoutte _Edward Creed_. D'ailleurs, si vous désirez voir un couple crack en particulier, faites m'en part et je verrais ce que je peux faire :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

5 Décembre : **Fleur**

 ** _La plus belle des roses_**

Riko n'avait rien d'une **fleur**. Elle était plutôt brutale, criait beaucoup et n'était pas très féminine. Comparée à la manager de Tôhô, elle faisait pale figure. Mais ce soir-là, pour la fête de Noël, c'était bien elle la plus belle et la plus resplendissante de toutes les filles présentes. La robe rouge et blanche qu'elle portait lui allait comme un gant, ses cheveux étaient coiffés à la garçonne et contrastait avec le rouge à lèvres qui maculait sa bouche. Elle semblait plus mature, plus sûre d'elle, plus femme quoi. Et comme beaucoup d'autres garçons ce soir-là, il n'avait pas été le seul à rougir en la voyant.

Cependant, il avait été le seul à pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait été le seul à déposer ses lèvres sur celles fines et rouges de la jeune femme. Lui seul avait pu toucher à sa robe, la lui enlevait délicatement avant d'explorer sa peau et son corps tout entier. Il avait été celui qu'elle avait choisi, celui qui l'avait comblé alors qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Et alors qu'il l'observait en souriant, contemplant son visage endormi dans ses draps, Kagami ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était la plus belle fleur qu'il avait eu la chance de voir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre** : "Romance"

 **Rating** : T - M

 **Paring** : Akashi x Haizaki / Haizaki x Akashi (il n'y a pas de sens précis à ce stade...)

 **Notes** : Sixième texte. Quand j'ai vu le mot, je me suis dit que ça collerait parfaitement avec Akashi. Mais il me fallait un larron pour le supporter. Et ma chouchoutte m'a soufflé cette idée de couple. Donc voici le résultat !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

6 Décembre : **Caviar**

 _ **Désir**_ ** _Suprême_**

La coupelle en cristal tomba sur le carrelage dans un grand fracas, les bris s'éparpillant un peu partout tout comme le **caviar** qu'ils retenaient jusque là. Les verres de champagne suivirent rapidement alors que son corps se retrouvait allongé sur la nappe tombante. Un petit rire sadique passa la barrière de ses lèvres, vite suivi d'un long gémissement pendant que le jeune homme au-dessus de lui mordait son épaule avec rage et avidité.

Akashi avait toujours réussi à avoir ce qu'il désirait, quand bien même la chose ou la personne en question soit inaccessible ou tout simplement pas en accord avec ce qu'il voulait ou était. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il avait obtenu l'objet de sa convoitise. Et comme toujours, il le plierait à sa volonté.

La langue du jeune homme descendit plus bas lorsque le rouquin ne plongea ses doigts dans la tignasse brune de sa convoitise, son regard fiévreux et impérieux ne s'ancre dans celui contrarié et brûlant de son ancien coéquipier.

Haizaki crut mourir en voyant les billes clairs de son ancien capitaine le fixer de cette manière tandis que les doigts fins se resserraient, le condamnant complètement. Il n'aurait pas mieux fait de jouer avec le feu avec lui. Il allait se faire totalement consumer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre** : Romance - Fluff

 **Rating** : T

 **Paring** : Aomine x Kise

 **Notes** : 7 Décembre. Je sais, je suis encore en retard. Mais ça va venir, je me règle :P

7 Décembre : **Neige**

* * *

 _ **Be in love**_

La **neige** s'accumulait sur le sommet de leurs têtes, l'air se faisant de plus en plus frais alors qu'ils restaient collés l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant en plein milieu de ce parc. Par chance, peu de gens passaient par cet endroit en ce jour de Noël, la plupart des habitants étant chez eux avec leurs familles ou amis.

Le corps tremblant, le jeune homme s'approcha davantage de son petit ami et tenta de se réchauffer un peu plus entre ses bras. Ses mains gantés allèrent se loger dans les mèches sombres de celui-ci, l'obligeant à approfondir leur échange de plus en plus fiévreux. Kise avait d'ailleurs halluciné quand le brun l'avait arrêté quelques minutes plus tôt avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes avec délicatesse. Son amant n'avait jamais vraiment été doux dans leurs échanges et ébats. Alors recevoir un baiser aussi amoureux le chamboulait grandement. Tout en l'excitant férocement.

À regret, les deux garçons se séparèrent, reprenant leur souffle dans la froideur de cette après-midi d'hiver quand le blond tira la main du métis, lui arrachant un regard étonné auquel il répondit par un sourire enjôleur et extrêmement doux. Et Aomine donnerait n'importe quoi pour voir cette belle gueule d'ange lui sourire de cette façon pour l'éternité.


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T - M

 **Paring** : Midorima x Kuroko

 **Notes** : Un couple un peu plus original pour ce huitième drabble. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et comme je le disais dans un drabble avant, si vous avez un couple crack en tête, faites le moi savoir :)

8 Décembre : Massage

* * *

 ** _The Fire inside Me_**

Ses mains passaient et repassaient sur sa peau brûlante, la chauffant un peu plus si cela était réellement possible. Elles malaxaient ses muscles, les détendant tout en le faisant frissonner, et le rendant un peu plus fou.

Un gémissement se répercuta dans sa gorge, la faisant vibrer tandis qu'il serrait les dents pour ne pas se faire entendre. Dans son dos, Midorima continuait son **massage** en silence, décontractant son épaule douloureuse après le coup qu'il avait reçu. Le bleuté n'avait pas eu la meilleure idée du monde en voulant arrêter ses deux lumières à moitié éméchées et était malencontreusement rentré dans un mur en voulant les séparer. Et voilà qu'à présent, son ancien coéquipier s'affairait à faire disparaître la douleur qui le taraudait. Tout en faisant naître en lui une toute autre chaleur.

Son corps se redressa brusquement quand il sentit les doigts fins du jeune homme glissait sur sa colonne vertébrale, ses prunelles s'agrandissant de surprise. Il n'eut pas la chance de retenir un nouveau soupir, témoignant de son état d'excitation avant lorsqu'une chose plus chaude vint se coller dans son cou. Chaudes. Douces. Humides. Kuroko gémit franchement en les sentant, son dos s'arquant sous les mains brûlantes et inquisitrices, le sourire aux lèvres. Quelle douce et agréable chaleur.


	9. Chapter 9

**Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T

 **Paring** : Himuro x Kuroko

Note : Neuvième jour. Et je suis à jour haha ! Un petit drabble tout mignon qui j'ai écrit avec la nouvelle chanson de Lim Kim en fond. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous conseille fortement d'aller écouter. Elle est géniale.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

* * *

9 Décembre : **Bar**

 _ **Attraction**_

Ses yeux clairs, semblable à un ciel d'hiver, s'ancrèrent dans les perles bleues et perdues du jeune homme assis en face de lui. Le sourire timide qu'il arborait jusque là s'était effacé, laissant place à une moue plus embarrassée alors que ses pommettes prenaient une belle couleur pivoine. Il était encore plus adorable à cet instant, timide et hésitant. Fuyant un nouveau contact visuel avec lui, il observait chaque recoin du **bar** où ils se trouvaient quand, sans qu'il ne sache réellement comment, ses iris replongèrent dans les puits sans fond de l'homme en face de lui. Et il sut alors qu'il était complètement perdu.

Himuro souriait d'un air un peu étrange, un mélange entre le contentement et le désir brut. Délicatement, il avait pris son verre de gin à moitié vide, enserré sa main moite et l'avait mené à sa suite en dehors du bar. Il l'avait ensuite mené jusqu'à chez lui, lui parlant à peine et l'embrassa soudain une fois le pas de la porte passée, ses main se logeant sur ses hanches pour mieux le coller contre lui. Et pendant qu'il le dirigeait à l'aveugle jusqu'à sa chambre, Kuroko n'eut plus aucun doute sur cette chaleur qui irradiait dans chaque partie de son corps.


	10. Chapter 10

**Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T

 **Paring** : Kise x Akashi.

 **Notes** : J'avais envie de faire un truc dans une cuisine. Mais bon, j'ai pas pu mettre totalement mon idée à plat (c'est trop court 200 mots sérieux !)

* * *

10 Décembre : **Repas**

 _ **Eat me**_

Il l'avait pris à part, comme ça, sans prévenir. Il lui avait dit de le suivre, ses billes carmines le fusillant presque tandis qu'il se levait sous les regards à la fois surpris et inquiets des autres personnes présentes. Il ne prononça pas un mot, le suivit et quand ils furent à l'abri des regards, le rouquin lui sauta tout simplement dessus sans aucune forme de procès.

Son dos rencontra le bord du plan de travail avec un peu trop de brusquerie, ses mains enserrant la taille fine de Seijuurou dont les lèvres dévoraient littéralement les siennes. Sa langue caressa sa jumelle d'une façon impérieuse et terriblement excitante pendant que ses doigts s'affairaient sous le t-shirt bien trop encombrant à son goût. Le blond eut envie de rire sous l'impatience de son amant, celui-ci ne sachant pas se retenir plus de cinq minutes quand il commençait à lui faire du rentre dedans. Et il fallait dire que Kise n'avait pu s'empêcher de le chauffer tout le long du **repas** , surtout avec un Kurokocchi collant beaucoup trop sa propriété.

La gorge d'Akashi laissa échapper un long râle, faisant sourire le blond qui resserra sa prise sur les fesses rebondies, le faisant grogner. Il était tant de passer au plat de résistance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rating** : T- M

 **Paring** : Aomine x Mayuzumi

 **Notes** : Il sort un peu de nulle part ce couple. Je dois aussi dire que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu l'occassion de voir (en anime ou manga) Mayuzumi donc je n'ai pas pris de risque. Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé de toute façon (si vous désirez le voir plus souvent ou non =) )

* * *

11 Décembre : **Accident**

 _ **Unusual**_

Il ne saurait dire s'il avait réellement souhaité que les choses se passent ainsi. Si cela avait été **accident** ou bien prémédité. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle.

Aomine eut envie de soupirer de lassitude, restant allongé sur le dos à regarder le plafond de cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Il tentait de ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, quelques heures plutôt et de tout simplement oublier. Mais c'était tout bonnement. Il entendait encore distinctement ses longs soupirs et ses cris étouffés, sentait sa peau brûlante et tremblant sous ses doigts, percevait cette chaleur suffocante qui l'avait consumé et l'avait poussé au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Jamais Daiki n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir, et savoir qu'il avait partagé ça avec ce type le dérangeait.

Roulant sur la gorge, le métis put à nouveau découvrir le corps du jeune homme qui partageait son lit. Sa peau pâle était marquée de succions plus ou moins rouges, ses mèches clairs étaient emmêlées et éparpillées sur l'oreiller et ses perles grises le fixaient avec intensité. Alors non, Aomine ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris mais à cet instant, il n'avait pas envie de se poser davantage de questions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Genre** : Fluff

 **Rating** : K+ (j'ai pas réussi à faire plus avec l'idée que j'avais :/)

 **Paring** : Kise x Sakurai

 **Notes** : Pour le couple, c'est Blagodaria qui m'a donné l'idée (vu qu'elle voulait voir Sakurai) donc voila le résultat. J'espère que ça te plaira. Et merci de suivre le recueil d'ailleurs.

Et merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent aussi (je vous vois passer. Vous êtes des amours !)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

12 Décembre : **Allégresse**

 ** _Abandon_**

C'était à la fois doux, chaud et humide. Doux comme du coton, chaud comme de la braise, humide comme les larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Une légère odeur musquée flottait dans l'air, l'enivrant étrangement tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise autour du cou du garçon le tenant, oubliant par la même occasion tout ce qu'il avait vécu les heures précédentes. Il ne voulait plus penser, plus se rappeler et apprécier cet instant suspendu dans le temps, cette **allégresse** qui grossissait dans sa poitrine et cette boule brûlante qui se faisait une bonne place dans ses entrailles.

Sakurai ne saurait dire pourquoi, exactement, il s'était laissé faire par ce grand blond. Il avait tenté de le réconforter, après qu'Aomine se soit à nouveau jouer de lui pour une histoire de déjeuner, l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à chez lui avant de le serrer contre son torse et l'embrasser. C'était certainement parce qu'il en avait assez de tout cela qu'il s'était laissé faire, que Sakurai ne ripostait pas et échangeait son premier baiser avec ce jeune homme. Mais quelque part, il s'en fichait totalement, ne voulant plus y penser. Alors, quand Kise passa ses mains sous son pull, il ne fit rien. Rien d'autre que gémir et se serrer davantage contre lui.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rating** : M

 **Paring** : Murasakibara x Midorima

 **Notes** : Encore une idée Blagodaria. Je dois dire qu'elle m'a bien plu. Et avec le mot du jour, c'était assez facile à caler. (et si vous avez des idées de couples crack, faites partager :) )

* * *

13 Décembre : **Tirelire**

 ** _Bête sauvage_**

Sa tête manqua de peu de rentrer dans le mur en face de lui, son visage s'enfonçant alors dans les coussins pour lui éviter de finir encastrer dans le plâtre. Il tenta de se reculer un peu, gémissant difficilement à son amant qu'il finirait par se prendre la paroi mais celui-ci n'en eut cure. Il continua de bouger frénétiquement ses hanches, cherchant plus sa propre délivrance que celle de son compagnon qui y trouvait tout de même son compte. Il regrettait juste les dégâts orchestrés dans sa chambre.

Les draps étaient sans contexte irrécupérables, complètement déchirés et imbibés de liquide en tout sauf identifiable. Le lit avait été déplacé, son bureau également et son ordinateur portable avait dit bonjour au parquet noir, tout comme sa **tirelire** et sa statuette d'ours. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Murasakibara pouvait être une sacrée brute quand il s'y mettait.

Une plainte plus puissante lui échappa, son corps se crispant d'un coup quand il sentait le jeune homme se vidait en lui. Instinctivement, sa main vint soulager son membre, ses râles s'élevant toujours dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule d'une masse sur le matelas, ses cheveux verts s'éparpillant sur l'oreiller. Une véritable brute, mais dont Midorima avait beaucoup de mal à se passer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rating** : T

 **Paring** : Midorima x Takao

 **Notes** : Je sais pas trop comment j'ai fait pour écrire un truc pareil... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

14 Décembre : **Senteurs.**

 ** _Dans l'obscurité_**

Respiration saccadée.

Bruits sourds.

Odeur musqué.

Perles salées.

Souffle court.

Deux corps qui s'enlacent.

Des mains qui caressent.

Deux bouches qui s'embrassent.

Et un monde qui l'on délaisse.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Rien qu'eux.

Plus de neige au dehors. De froid harassant.

De lampes colorées et de décoration de Noël.

Juste leurs corps s'enlaçant et ne faisant plus qu'un.

Rien d'autre que ces sons et **senteurs** qui les portaient beaucoup plus loin.

Des gémissements plaintifs.

Des soupirs profonds.

Des yeux verts brillants.

Des cheveux corbeaux en pagaille.

Et un désir beaucoup trop grand.

La nuit serait longue. Très longue.

Midorima le savait, Takao le sentait.

Ils en avaient la certitude et cela ne fit que grossir cette chaleur dans le creux de leurs reins.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rating** : K+

 **Paring** : Murasakibara x Kagami

 **Notes** : J'ai enfin pu choisir le numéro du jour haha ! Et c'est tombé sur Confiseries. Il ne fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures sur ce coup là.

Et encore merci pour les reviews, les follows et autres ! Et si vous avez des idées de couples crack, n'hésitez pas. Mais évitez ceux avec Kise et Midorima. Je les ai beaucoup utilisé par rapport à d'autres.

Voila ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

15 Décembre : **Confiseries**

 _ **Stupidité !**_

Kagami était complètement fou et stupide. Quelle idée géniale lui était passée par la tête pour qu'il pique le paquet de Pocky de Murasakibara et parte en courant sans demander son reste ? C'était à se demander s'il y avait un cerveau dans sa cabosse.

Il courut un moment, envoyant des piques au géant derrière lui qui était rouge de rage. Kuroko regardait la scène d'un air blasé, Kise et Himuro pariant sur le temps que prendrait le violet pour attraper l'As de Seirin et récupérer ses **confiseries** , après lui avoir fait... quelque chose pour se venger. Et cela ne tarda pas quand le rouquin se rétama telle une crêpe sur le sol. Kise et Kuroko rirent brusquement, Tatsuya roulant des yeux en se demandant comment les choses allaient se produire quand un grand silence suivit, les trois observateurs restant livides face à ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Taiga venait de se faire embrasser là, non ?

Rouge de gêne, Kagami rendit le paquet de gâteau au violet, détournant le regard sous l'air triomphant et satisfait de celui-ci. Quelle idée il avait eu aussi ! Maintenant, avec ses conneries, Murasakibara ne comptait pas le lâcher d'une semelle avant un moment, vu comment il lui avait roulé la pelle du siècle.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rating** : M

 **Paring** : Kiyoshi x Aomine

 **Notes** : HIHIHIHI ! 210 mots c'est court mais c'est bien quand même (oui, je suis totalement tarée là ! J'ai craqué quand j'ai imaginé ce paring !) Et y'a pas de titre. On s'en fiche du titre pour celui-ci (c'est le couple qui importe. LE COUPLE ! Ok... je me calme...)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

16 Décembre : **Chandelle**

C'était la pire soirée de sa vie. Une soirée qu'il avait passé à regarder ses potes flirtaient entre eux ou avec d'autres personnes, se faire les yeux doux et sourire bêtement -en grande partie à cause de l'alcool que quelqu'un avait bizarrement réussi à amener. Aomine s'était, du coup, retrouvé à tenir la **chandelle** et à observer le petit manège de ses anciens coéquipiers tout en se retenant de vomir son quatre heure.

Enfin ça, c'était en début de soirée. Parce qu'à cet instant précis, Daiki se retrouvait collé contre un mur, les cuisses ouvertes et une langue retraçant avec lenteur la longueur de son membre. L'une de ses mains était plongée dans les cheveux bruns du garçon lui taillait la meilleure pipe qu'il aie jamais reçu, lui faisant perdre pied. Le dunker se demandait même comment il avait fait pour ne pas venir dès l'instant où ce type avait posé sa bouche sur lui.

Deux billes brunes plongèrent alors dans les siennes, et malgré la pénombre, Aomine put aisément voir le sourire mutin du jeune homme, celui-ci s'agrandissant quand il perçut une pression à un endroit beaucoup trop intime de son corps. Daiki frissonna violemment, tout en se demandant une nouvelle fois pourquoi il était venu à cette soirée.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rating** : T

 **Paring** : Mayuzumi x Kuroko

 **Notes** : 17 Décembre. J'ai du retard (haha !) Je fais de mon mieux pour pondre des trucs potables rapidement mais je crois que mon cerveau s'est également mis en vacances. Hum, je le sens bien dis donc.

Et pour info, le drabble du 24 décembre aura du retard vu que je ne serais pas chez moi pour Noël. Je reviendrais le 26. Donc ce serait soit ce jour-là, soit après.

Voila bandes de petits loups !

* * *

17 Décembre : **Nudité**

Ses doigts glissèrent sur son bras encore caché par les morceaux de tissus, lui octroyant une sensation vive et brûlante qui se propagea en lui comme une traînée de poudre. Il entendit le murmure sourd du garçon en face de lui, ce mélange de frustration et de colère l'effleurant tel un souffle glacé avant que ses lèvres n'aillent se perdre sur la peau de son cou. Un gémissement monta alors dans sa gorge, mourant entre ses doigts fins crispés sur sa bouche quand ses mains graciles et mutines le menèrent soudain au bord du gouffre.

Une chaleur intense et dérangeante déferla dans chaque recoin de son corps, le faisant frissonner pendant que le jeune homme s'appliquait à retirer un à un chacun de ses vêtements. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il se retrouva complètement nu, rougissant violemment de cet état de fait et tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa **nudité** aux yeux perles lui faisant face. Mais c'était sans compter cette tempête qui les habitait.

Mayuzumi passa son pouce sur les lèvres closes du bleuté, le faisant se coller davantage au mur dans son dos avant de le soulever sans aucune douceur. Cet imbécile avait voulu jouer avec lui, alors soit. Ils allaient jouer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rating** : M

 **Paring** : Takao x Akashi

 **Notes** : 18ème drabble. Je réutilise un couple tout simplement parce que j'en avais envie et que franchement, il envoie pas du pâté ce couple ? Enfin bref, j'espère que vous appréciez

* * *

18 Décembre : **Bijou**

L'air surchauffé de la pièce semblait s'écraser sur ses épaules nus, rendant sa respiration plus profondes et irrégulières qu'elle ne l'était alors. Chaque cellule de son corps lui donnait l'impression d'être en ébullition, des perles de sueur coulant sur sa peau pale quand un cri d'extase passa la barrière de ses lèvres meurtries. Akashi crut mourir quand il perçut plus qu'il ne sentit la langue du jeune homme retracer le contour de son intimité, jouant avec le **bijou** anal qu'il avait inséré quelques minutes auparavant et faisant augmenter la pression dans son membre sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il était à sa merci.

Avec satisfaction et un léger sadisme, Takao le regarda tout en continuant son petit manège. En moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il avait fait de lui sa chose, lui imposant chacun de ses désirs pervers tout en le poussant lentement dans cette dépendance. Il lui faisait faire n'importe quoi, pour son propre plaisir et réussissait à chaque fois à le combler. Mais à cet instant précis, le rouge s'en fichait royalement et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : sa délivrance. Et quand il rencontra le regard brûlant de Takao qui revenait vers lui, Akashi comprit qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire.

\- Jouons encore, _Sei-chan_.


	19. Chapter 19

**Rating** : T - M

 **Paring** : Himuro x Kagami

 **Notes** : Je dois dire que j'ai été surprise par ma propre idée. Comme quoi, mon cerveau arrive à faire des trucs qui sortent vachement de mes habitudes haha !

* * *

19 Décembre : **Course**

Ils prendraient leur temps qu'il avait dit, feraient les choses dans les règles. Mais comme à chaque fois, ils avaient finir par se jeter dessus dans pouvoir attendre davantage. Une sorte de **course** contre la montre, de lutte du plus fort, de combat acharné qu'ils ne cessaient de répéter encore et encore sans se lasser.

Un cri passa les lèvres de Kagami qui serra ses poings sur les draps, son corps tout entier se crispant sous les mouvements extatiques du jeune homme dans son dos. Une fois encore, il avait perdu. Trop souvent. Sur les nombreuses fois où ils l'avaient fait, où ils s'étaient affrontés sur ce terrain qu'était devenu sa chambre ou la sienne, le rouquin n'avait jamais réussi à gagner par lui-même. Les circonstances faisaient qu'il arrivait à prendre le dessus, parfois grâce à un objet au sol les faisant tomber, la fatigue qui habitait le brun ou sa rapidité dans les meilleurs jours. Mais ce n'était souvent que des coups de chance qui l'éloignaient toujours plus d'une véritable victoire contre Tatsuya.

Alors, de mauvaise grâce, il se laissa faire, grognant pour la forme et gémissant de plaisir sous ses coups de rein tout en se disant que la prochaine fois, il finirait bien par gagner contre lui.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rating** : T

 **Paring** : Riko x Momoi

 **Notes** : Je n'avais pas prévu de faire un yuri. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas mes loutres =)

* * *

20 Décembre : **Conversation**

Elle ne se souvenait plus réellement comment les choses avaient fait pour déraper. Elle se rappelait juste que la brune avait piqué une crise, irritée par une nouvelle remarque sur sa poitrine avant de lui lancer un regard étrange et déroutant. Puis, la minute suivante, elle s'était retrouvée allongée sur le canapé de son salon, le sang tapant à ses tempes à mesure que sa température augmentait graduellement.

Un petit rire échappa à Riko qui retira totalement sa jupe, ses doigts se glissant sous le dernier morceau de tissu qui la couvrait encore. Contrariée par sa réaction et surtout gênée, la jeune fille tenta de se redresser mais c'était sans compte la brune autoritaire au-dessus d'elle.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part. On a à peine commencer.

Un violent frisson parcourut son échine, l'un des pouces de Riko effleurant la peau de sa cuisse nue. Au grand jamais, Momoi n'aurait cru gémir de cette façon sous les attouchements d'une autre fille. Elle n'aurait pas non plus pensé qu'une **conversation** , d'abord banale, la mènerait à une telle situation. Mais c'était de sa faute après tout. Si elle ne faisait pas une telle fixette sur les grosses poitrines, elle n'en serait pas là. Et Riko ne la ferait pas gémir aussi indécemment.


	21. Chapter 21

**Rating** : T

 **Paring** : Murasakibara x Kuroko

 **Notes** : Je commence à avoir du mal avec les couples cracks x) Bien que celui-ci ne soit pas hyper fréquent non plus. J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez.

* * *

21 Décembre : **Santons**

Ses lèvres avaient un goût de cassis, signe qu'ils avaient bien avalé toutes les sucreries présentes sur la table. L'odeur emplissait ses narines et le faisait, bien malgré lui, sourire. C'était dire que dans un moment pareil, il n'arrivait pas être en colère contre son copain, bien que celui-ci ait encore fait une bêtise.

Docilement, Kuroko se laissa embrasser par son amant, ses mains jouant dans ses mèches pourpres quand il sentit ses mains descendre plus bas.

\- Arrêtes Atsushi-kun, dit-il entre deux gémissements. Je t'interdis de faire ça.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu as mangé la crèche.

\- Mais j'avais faim !

Un soupir désabusé quitta la gorge de Tetsuya. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas le pardonner aussi facilement. Momoi lui avait offert ces **santons** après avoir perdu les siens l'année passée. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient en sucre que Murasakibara avait le droit de les manger. Il ne fallait pas exagérer.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison.

\- Tu es méchant Kuro-chin. Pour la peine, c'est toi que je vais manger.

Et moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Kuroko se retrouva pris au piège par un immense garçon aux cheveux violets, près à lui faire subir mille et uns supplices.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rating** : K+

 **Paring** : Mayuzumi x Akashi

 **Notes** : encore un couple assez classique. Je commence à être en manque d'idées. Mais on arrive à la fin... ce qui est un peu triste d'ailleurs :(

* * *

22 Décembre : **Musique**

Le radio-réveil s'alluma comme chaque matin, diffusant une douce **musique** dans la pièce sans pour autant sortir les deux jeunes hommes de leurs sommeils. A vrai dire, l'un des deux était déjà réveillé depuis longtemps, ses prunelles rubis faisant la navette entre les flocons de neige tombant au dehors et le visage endormi de son amant.

Il était tôt, voire même très tôt et Akashi n'avait aucune envie de se lever. D'un mouvement paresseux, il s'installa plus confortablement sur le ventre, ses yeux ne lâchant pas son amant tandis que l'une de ses mains alla jouer dans les mèches grises de celui-ci. D'une oreille distraite, il écouta la chanson de Noël qui passait à la radio, un faible sourire étirant ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte que c'était l'une de ses préférés avant qu'il ne se mettait à chantonner doucement.

Mayuzumi ouvrit les paupières au bout de longues minutes, un grognement lui échappant tandis qu'il s'étirait. Ils avaient encore fait des folies la nuit passée, son dos étant encore affreusement douloureux. Cependant, quand il entendit l'air que chantonnait son amant et plongea dans son regard doux, Chihiro se dit qu'il ne donnerait sa place pour rien au monde.


	23. Chapter 23

**Rating** : K+

 **Paring** : Kagami x Takao

 **Notes** : Avant-dernier drabble. Je dois dire qu'approcher de la fin me fait tout bizarre. Mon émission préféré vient aussi de se terminer donc je dois dire que je suis un peu toute tristounette (Mais mon chouchou a gagné ! HAHAHA ! VIVE LOIC !) J'espère que vous avez appréciez autant que moi ce recueil. Je me suis beaucoup amusée et vos reviews et idées m'ont beaucoup boosté ! Donc merci !

D'ailleurs, merci Eternity-neko pour ta review, ça me fait vachement plaisir que mon recueil te plaise autant et que tu apprécies mes couples crack. Je garde en tête tes idées, je vais en choisir une pour le dernier drabble, promis :D (j'ai eu envie d'écrire un truc sur ce couple en lisant ta review, je ne sais pas pourquoi x) Mais au final, tu es celle qui m'a inspiré pour ce texte :) )

Voila pour moi. Pleins de bisous et à dans quelques jours pour le dernier drabble.

Je vous souhaite de passer un super Noël et d'être gâté !

* * *

23 Décembre : **Soie**

Takao n'arrêtait pas de parler, sans prendre une pause ou s'essouffler. À croire qu'il ne savait rien faire d'autre que ça.

Allongés dans les draps de **soie** de ce lit d'hôtel, Kagami écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que le brun lui racontait. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'entendre débiter autant de mots à la seconde, ne se préoccupant plus vraiment du sujet qu'il abordait et l'observait tout en souriant. Souvent, il allait s'abreuver de ses rires qu'il adorait tant, les transformant bien souvent en soupirs dont il n'arrivait plus à se passer et finissait par soutirer des cris d'extase pure à un Takao au bord du gouffre. Mais cette fois-ci, le rouquin voulait juste l'entendre parler.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas Taiga.

\- Si je t'écoute.

\- Et de quoi je parlais ?

Kagami papillonna des yeux quelques secondes, tentant vainement de retrouver le sujet en question avant qu'une plainte n'échappe à son amant.

\- Tu ne m'écoutais pas !

Un rire plus amusé que gêné quitta la gorge de Kagami, celui-ci se plaçant au-dessus de son amant avec malice et envie. Il savait déjà comment tout cela allait finir.

\- Et si je t'embrassais pour me faire pardonner ?

\- Même pas en rêve !


	24. Chapter 24

**Rating** : K+

 **Paring** : Aomine x Akashi

 **Notes** : Dernier drabble ! J'espère qu'ils vous auront plu. Et également que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël !

Je vous fais plein de bisous, vous souhaite de bonne fêtes et vous dis à bientôt !

* * *

25 Décembre : **Spectacle**

Il était mal. Mais genre, très, _très mal_. Aomine ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation auparavant et pour le coup, c'était la panique totale. C'était juste la cata !

Le **spectacle** de Noël du collège Teiko était terminé depuis plus d'une heure et le métis cherchait un endroit où se cacher. Il avait réussi à se caler dans un coin derrière les décors, passant inaperçu entre plusieurs cartons et c'était très bien ainsi. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le trouve. Et encore moins qu'Akashi le trouve. Tout ça parce qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui mettre une main aux fesses pendant la représentation. Comme si c'était de sa faute si le rouquin était hyper sexy dans son costume de Catherine*.

\- Te voilà donc.

Un violent frisson parcourut son échine, ses billes marines plongeant alors dans deux yeux rubis flamboyant. Il était très mal.

\- Akashi...

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que son capitaine attrapa soudain sa nuque, ses lèvres se pressant durement contre les siennes. Abasourdi, Aomine ne protesta même pas quand la langue du rouquin envahit sa bouche et qu'il s'installa d'autorité sur ses cuisses. Il n'en eut même pas envie de toute manière.

* * *

* Catherine : L'un des personnages principaux de _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_


End file.
